


Life, The Lady Bug, and Everything (Else)

by Kiko_Murda



Category: GetBackers
Genre: 50 Sentences, But what if it does?!?!?!?, M/M, Not sure the occasional sentence about sex rates as explicit, Old fiction, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Run-On Sentences, inconsistent style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_Murda/pseuds/Kiko_Murda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty non sequential sentences about our favorite retrieval team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, The Lady Bug, and Everything (Else)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 50 sentence challenge, way back in the day. Using theme set Delta.

1\. Air  
Choking smoke or no, the deep breath he takes as Ban strolls out of that burning hulk of a building is the sweetest air Ginji has ever tasted.

2\. Apples  
Ban’s always hated apples- think Snow White and Adam and Eve and everything that’s gone wrong over the years and you know why- but Ginji offers it to him again, so he eats it anyway.

3\. Beginning  
As Ban watches the first licks of electricity arc off the blond bombshell in front of him, all he can think is, “Hot damn.”

4\. Bugs  
“Parking under all that garbage was probably a bad idea, Ban-chan,” Ginji remarks mildly as he slaps at another fly.

5\. Coffee  
Ban takes his coffee hot, black, and strong; but, pulling away from Ban’s lips, Ginji finds he prefers his secondhand.

6\. Dark  
Ginji sends Ban his darkest glare and Ban can’t help but laugh.

7\. Despair  
At times like this, faced with a bar full of angry drunks, Ban despairs of Ginji’s inability to look threatening outside of a job.

8\. Doors  
Ban proceeds to pick the lock on Paul’s liquor cabinet as Ginji keeps watch.

9\. Drink  
Ginji watches in fascination as Paul and Ban set up the complicated shot; twenty minutes later, Ginji understands why absinthe is illegal in some countries.

10\. Duty  
Ginji is grateful he never had a family the day he watches Kazuki- beautiful in his wedding costume- break Juubei’s heart for the sake of duty.

11\. Earth-  
Ban fucked up against Ginji hard, trying to tilt the earth off its axis.

12\. End-  
Turning away from the wreckage of the Lady Bug, Ban fought to keep his expression impassive and purposely avoided Ginji’s attempt to draw him close.

13\. Fall-  
Ginji had always known that Ban loved him, so he did his best not to laugh when Ban figured it out himself- but, seriously, the look on his face!

14\. Fire-  
“I said I was sorry,” Ginji screamed, throwing a desperate look over at Ban, “I didn’t know you can’t put metal in a microwave!”

15\. Flexible-  
Watching Ban spin and twist around his opponent’s blows, Ginji reflected that Ban was really, very flexible.

16\. Flying-  
As Ban coaxed his baby towards supersonic speeds; he knew his grandmother’s broom had nothing on the Lady Bug.

17\. Food-  
Within every relationship, there is always some matter of contention: “Oi! Half that pizza was mine, cattle prod!”

18\. Foot-  
Ban collapsed a mere twelve inches from a beaten, bloody, too still Ginji and wept when he couldn’t summon the strength to crawl that last foot.

19\. Grave-  
With his chronic recklessness and devil-may-care attitude, it never really occurred to Ban that Ginji might beat him to the grave.

20\. Green-  
Ban likes everyone to believe that his first love is money and money alone- Ginji knows the truth, but also knows that money is a really close second.

21\. Head-  
Ban finds it difficult to complain about being cheated out of another paycheck with his cock in Ginji’s mouth.

22\. Hollow-  
Upon his first return to Infinity Fortress, Ginji is relieved to find that the power of that place doesn’t coil around his spine like surges of sweet direct current, not like in the bad old days.

23\. Honor-  
For all that Ginji was raised on the meanest streets around, left to his own devices, he doesn’t cheat, steal, or lie like Ban does; he knows it says something pretty profound about them, but Ban doesn’t like to think about it.

24\. Hope-  
Hope, Paul thinks as he watches Ginji and Ban chase after their next shady client, springs eternal.

25\. Light-  
It doesn’t happen often, but when Ginji gets it in his head to shove Ban around (it’s easy to forget just how lithe and small he really is, compared to Ginji) and Ban just lets him, Ginji never fails to come so hard he blacks out.

26\. Lost-  
“Ban-chan, why don’t we just ask those guys at the gas station?”

27\. Metal-  
“It’s easy. Pedal,” Ban pointed out, as they both leaned into the driver‘s seat, “metal.”

28\. New-  
A dripping wet box is tossed in the garbage on the way out of the marina: “I just bought that pack of smokes and they weren’t cheap!”

29\. Old-  
Ginji just can’t picture he and Ban as old men and he worries about it.

30\. Peace-  
“Ginji,” Ban hissed, “that is not the peace sign.”

31\. Poison-  
Himiko often wonders just who Ban thinks he's fooling, chasing after all those girls; she can smell a 1000:1 dilution of arsenic, for God's sake.

32\. Pretty-  
Ginji never tells Ban this- he likes breathing, thank you very much- but when he first wakes up, expression still soft with sleep and face lit with a hint of a blush, Ban is so heartbreakingly pretty that Ginji can’t help but picture him in one of Kazuki’s kimonos.

33\. Rain-  
Ginji has heard many people complain about driving in the rain; which never made much sense to him since Ban seemed to revel in it, with the windows rolled down and the accelerator pressed to the floor.

34\. Regret-  
“Maybe,” Ginji began miserably as he doubled over beside Ban, “we shouldn’t have eaten those fuzzy hotdogs.”

35\. Roses-  
For Ginji’s birthday, Ban stole (appropriated for a higher purpose) a single rose because Ginji could never seem to get enough of petting the soft petals.

36\. Secret-  
Ban would rather die than admit it, but there’s not a lot he won’t do for the Four (former) Kings of the Volts out of a profound kind of gratitude for standing by Ginji all these years.

37\. Snakes-  
Whenever someone asks for his star sign, which is uncomfortably often, Ban smiles and says, “Sagittarius.”

38\. Snow-  
“It’s cold,” Ban explained with a shrug; “and white,” he added helplessly at Ginji’s disappointed look.

39\. Solid-  
Bound and blindfolded, Ban feels his captor lean over him to gloat, “You’re all alone-” but Ban interrupts him with a laugh and a 'that’s what you think' smile.

40\. Spring-  
“Their tops are made out of rubber! Their bottoms are made of out-” Natsumi and Ginji chanted as Ban desperately wished she’d kept her damn stupid, fat yellow bear cartoons to herself.

41\. Stable-  
It should have been so easy, Ban thought despairingly as he avoided a fist, to break into the stable, liberate the prize racing horse, and literally ride off into the sunset.

42\. Strange-  
Ban closed his eyes and tried to ignore reality but- “Wait, so we really do have evil twins from another dimension?” Ginji marveled, staring at their goateed clones.

43\. Summer-  
Ginji kind of hated high summer: the leftovers in the dumpsters spoiled so much faster.

44\. Taboo-  
Ginji never really understood what sacrilege and blasphemy meant until he heard Ban tear into a priest who’d hired them to retrieve a relic for the Vatican.

45\. Ugly-  
Clayman didn’t want to say anything, but some of those Picassos the Getbackers were so fond of were UG. LY.

46\. War-  
The ancient deck of cards tended to crackle and split in their hands and was missing almost the entire suit of diamonds, but it didn’t make much difference to Ginji- who couldn’t keep the rules straight, anyway- so Ban contented himself with cheating wildly.

47\. Water-  
Ban whistled to himself, unable to contain the perverse pleasure of bathing in a public fountain.

48\. Welcome-  
When Ginji replaced the Lady Bug’s mats with ones Ban was sure had come off a few front door steps, he refused to speak to his partner for a week.

49\. Winter-  
Ban made it very clear that if Ginji ever dragged him to another Volt’s Christmas Party, there were going to be a lot of solo jobs in his future.

50\. Wood-  
Ban stretched languorously and pressed his hips into Ginji’s, relishing the drowsy thrum of pleasure.


End file.
